Conventionally, a touch panel sensor in which transparent electrode patterns are formed on both sides of a film base material has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a touch panel sensor in which two transparent electrode patterns are arranged with a film base material sandwiched therebetween. This configuration has a feature of being able to increase the relative positional accuracy of the two transparent electrode patterns.